


If Skull was... America

by aurorakitty5



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorakitty5/pseuds/aurorakitty5
Summary: America was a strong, independent nation.Who also apparently had really, really, bad luck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this has it's own story. yeET!

 

 

* * *

 

Skull had visited America.

 

The first time he visited America was due to his stunting career. It was the only memory he had been able to remember before he accepted Checkerface’s proposal. While his shows were mainly focused in Russia and the surrounding area, he had gotten a message from a famous show in New York City asking him to perform there. It was still early in his career, and the only thing he had really changed about his appearance was his abundance of piercings and his makeup. Not one to pass up the chance to become even more famous, Skull packed up his performance clothes and everything he needed and flew over.

 

America, New York City in particular, was different from Moscow and Russia. Instead of the biting cold  ~~(General Winter wasn’t pleased America was there. America had to remind him that while Ivan’s place was where he was normally stationed, the people by Mattie’s border knew a different story)~~ , it was a moderate temperature the whole time Skull was there. There were many people out and about, all dressed differently, going to different places. Skull spotted a group of men all traveling together, noticing one man with particularly bushy eyebrows pointing aggressively at Skull’s advertisement for his show on one of the bigger signs. One without him in his helmet, showing off his piercings, makeup, and his blue eyes and blond hair.

 

His show went great, and getting to meet all of the people who supported him overseas made him feel amazing.  ~~(Made him feel like a hero.)~~  Distracted with packing up his thinks, he failed to notice the same group he had seen earlier in the day standing at the exit of the building, seeming speaking in hushed voices and harsh tones.Things like ‘you’re fault!’, ‘look what you did!’, ‘how did this happen?’ seemed to fly around the group, only stopping when they spotted Skull walking towards them. Helmet still on, his nervous smile when unseen by them. He nodded his head before leaving, noticing the man with the bushy eyebrows once more.

 

He swore he could still feel their eyes following him.

 

He unlocked his bright purple flames the very next day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

* * *

 

The second time he visited America was when the freed Arcobaleno were assigned a mission in America, something about finding an important missing person. While the mission was for someone in America, it was a government person in Italy that gave them the mission, someone only going by  _F.V_.

 

Someone by the name of “Alfred F. Jones”.

 

He apparently was some American government higher-up who had been thought to have been seen last at some archaeologist dig out in the west. When asked, the client claimed they didn’t know why.  ~~(Of course Artie wouldn’t. None of them knew him. To them, he was just the hero. He'd like to stay that way)~~.

 

The west was different from the city the same way the sun was different from the moon. Skull was intrigued, wondered how it would be to feel the breeze blowing by without obstruction, to clearly see the stars shinning down on them as they did back in rural Russia.  ~~(He could still remember a time before their relationship crumbled, when he and Ivan would just lay back, look at the stars above, and _dream_ )~~.

 

The client had asked for them to meet at some museum. They were to meet another group of people, one that included their contact, to get more details.

 

They agreed.

 

Walking into the museum was like déjà vu for Skull. Something about the old west and the cowboy hats and the feeling of something  _more_ made Skull weary. He had only traveled to America once, to his knowledge, and it was to the east, not the west. Ushered in by a blond man with purple eyes and glasses  ~~(Mattie!)~~ , the Arcobaleno reached a door that said ‘ **Private** ’ in bold letters. The same man opened the door.

 

They first spotted a man with brown hair who had a long curl on the left side of his face and a man who seemed to be his twin with a curl on the right side of his face.

 

“ _Ve~ See brother, I knew they would come!”_ the first brother exclaimed in Italian, frantically shaking his brother. “ _Yeah idiot! No shit they would come! It’s the Arcobaleno, not the fuckin CEDEF! They have a brain!_ ” the second brother shouted, finally pushing the first brother into another man, this one a tall, blond haired guy. He sighed, and turned to face the Arcobaleno, a small grimace on his face.  ~~(Feli, Lovi, Lud, who’s next? Kiku?)~~

 

“Sorry for the commotion, they were both really exci-” the blond man began to say, before he was cut off by the other brother who had somehow ended up in the arms of a brown haired man with a  _tomato?_ in his mouth.  ~~(Of course it’s Toni)~~.

 

“Stupid potato bastard! It was Feli who was excited, not me!” he screamed, fighting the man who held him. He also looked at the group who were still unsure of what to do.

 

“Sorry for little Lovi, he’s just a bit angry because he didn’t get his daily nap yet!” the man chirped, seemingly unaware of the man struggling in his arms. A sigh of annoyance brought their attention to another man at the table. Skull felt his eyes widen involuntarily as his mind flashed to the only memory of his past. “Arthur?” he heard himself say, as he could feel his legs beginning to walk towards the man.

 

“Who are you?” he could hear the man say, taking note of the silent and stilled room as he had begun to approach. Reaching him, he stopped.

 

“Artie, don’t you remember me? I’m your brother, Alfred F. Jones.  _America._

. 

.

. 

 _I’m_ ** _the_**   ** _hero_**.”


	3. hnnnng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will be deleted later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on every individual story of mine

Ok, here's the tea: I will not be able to update practically any of my stories consistently from now (mid August) until about late November or early December. The reason is due to Marching Band and school starting again. I wasn't able to work on any stories last week because I was working on 4-H Fair things. I also haven't really been able to write much because of a writing block. This break will hopefully de-stress me and allow me to return back to writing. Thank you all for staying and supporting me. I might update some stories during that time, along with writing drabbles in Blank Slate.

 

Individual Update: This is definitely one of my newer pieces, and in two fandoms that give me inspiration to write at the weirdest of times. God, my old hetalia google history blog hasn't been updated in months... anyway, hopefully since this story doesn't demand much for one chapter, I might be able to write more, so, semi-hiatus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General statement: 1st  
> Individual update: 2nd


End file.
